The Little Skyler
by starskulls
Summary: Piper has always dreamed of going to Atmos to study crystals and to walk on Atmos's land. But what will happen when she saves a prince from drowning and she falls for him? How far will she go to be with him? Disclaimer: I dont own the Storm Hawks or disney
1. Chapter 1

The Little Skyler

**Hey everybody! New story once again, thank you for all the reviews I have had with all my stories! I hope you all enjoy, I did my best! Disclaimer: I don't own the storm hawks or Disney. I have used the scenes for the little mermaid Disney story but I have written it differently but some scenes are the same. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. **

This was a time in Atmos when all of the Terra's were was just one piece of land but it was still separated from the far side. The lands were rich and green and were filled with good and well kingdoms, not a trace of an evil kingdom in miles; Cyclonia didn't exist at the time. (Don't worry there will be some cyclonians soon!) So around the land, everyone was happy.

Down on the land where the day was foggy and breezy; the great castle stood tall and proud. A few miles out on the wavy sea, the schools of flying fish dove in and out of the water until they stopped when the saw three occucrows flying around in circles just above the water. The fish and crows and eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment, the crows squawking and the fish blowing bubbles, as if they were talking to each other.

But then out of the swirling fog, a big metal cruiser appeared, forcing the crows to fly away and the fish to dive back under the water and down to the depths. The white waves crashed into the front of the ship as it sailed through the fiery waters. It was a big silver and red ship named the _Condor_, powered with propellers under the water and it was made for catching fish by the men who hauled nets over the side. It was also made for a young prince who loved to sail the seas and search for new adventures.

As the occucrows flew back down, they saw the crew members hauling up tons of fresh fish all different colours in their nets. The crows eyed the fish for a moment but were frightened away by a member firing electric bolts at them from his crossbow. As the men sang a song as they hauled the fish up, the young boy who held the crossbow waltzed up to the top of the deck, twirling his crossbow in his hand. "Ha! Those crows don't touch anything while I'm around!" he boasted. The captain of the ship who was a merb, scowled at him, "They're vegetarian Finn" he reminded him.

Finn scowled back at him and dusted his uniform which was a blue and brown one, stitched together with fingerless gloves. "Whatever Stork" he muttered, eyeing Stork's uniform which was a plain brown one with an 'x' on the front and he had the same gloves as himself. Stork also had an old captains hat on his head with was tattered but he never took it off. Stork could tell that Finn was looking at his uniform again, "Stop judging the way I look" he said sternly. What was wrong with the way he looked? He had cold, clammy green skin, jet black hair, yellow eyes with dots for pupils, and two rings in one of his rabbit-like ears. He was also a very young man, with his age somewhere in the early twenties.

"Nothing Stork, it's just I'm better looking" Finn replied who was a blue-eyed boy about seventeen. His blond hair was slicked back as if to look like someone famous. He could also be very rude and ignorant at some certain points. Stork shook his head, one day he was going to teach that boy a lesson!

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked away from the merb and over to his best friend who was a wallop. He had a very muscly figure, a slope of grey hair, hazel eyes, tough brown skin, two-toed hooves, and a horn on his nose.

This wallop was named Junko and even though he looked tough and mean, he was actually a kind hearted person with an open heart to anyone in need and to his friends. Junko wore tight brown and green uniform and fingerless gloves like Stork's and Finn's. He was also seventeen like Finn.

Anyway, Junko was leaning over the side of the ship and he was busily being sick from his motion sickness and the fact that he had had a huge meal before departing from shore. Finn chuckled and walked over to Junko, tapping his back, "Next time, listen to me about eating before setting out to sea" he told him. Junko leant back to face his friend who now looked a little less green in the face. "Yeah I will" Junko promised. Finn sighed and folded his arms, "Man, Aerrow sure loves the sea" he said casually and Junko sighed too, "Sometimes I wished he went on land more" Finn added.

"What was that Finn?" a voice called from above. Finn screamed as a figure swung down from the top of the sails of the ship on a rope and landed on the opposite side of the deck from Finn and Junko. Junko laughed and Finn pouted, "Not funny" he grumbled. The young teen stepped closer to his friend. Prince Aerrow stared at his friend with amusement; the sea wouldn't be as fun without his friends he thought.

Aerrow had emerald green eyes which always sparkled with life and energy. He wore a red and blue uniform which showed of some off his stomach muscles, pale skin and he had messy fiery red hair. Aerrow was also seventeen like his friends. A creature of some sort flew down on the same rope that Aerrow had used and the creature landed on the boy's shoulder. The creature, resembling a mix between a monkey and rabbit, wore a blue outfit similar to the boy's tight blue and red suit. His name was Radarr and Aerrow had known him since he was little and they were best friends and were never seen apart.

He was next in line for the throne after his father Lightning Strike was killed in a battle and his mother Aurora passed away. His advisors helped him out and they took charge whenever Aerrow went out to sea. He couldn't assume full control of the kingdom until he got engaged which had to be by his next birthday which was today so he was having one more sail before he greeted another yet another princess.

"Come on guys, don't you just love the sea?" Aerrow asked them leaning over the side of the ship, his hair blowing about. "The salty air, the wind blowing in your face?" he continued but Junko answered him by being sick over the side again which made Aerrow laugh.

Another crew member was pulling at a rope and Aerrow ran to help him, "A fine day, the sea blowin'! King Heripd must be in a good mood" the sailor said. Aerrow stopped pulling at the rope and stared at the sailor, "King Heripd?" he asked curiously and Radarr squawked in confusion. "Yes Heripd, King of the Skylers on the far side. They are spirits and they can't come on to our land because they can't walk on humans ground" the sailor explained. "Cool!" Aerrow said. "I've heard of those, they're magical people but they're spirits that look like normal humans" Junko informed Aerrow.

"Aye!" another sailor cried running over to Aerrow, "Looky what I found!" he said excitedly. Aerrow, Finn, and Junko all looked to see what the sailor was holding and they gasped. The sailor was holding a multi-coloured fish with sparkling scales and big purple eyes.

"What is it?" Junko asked scratching his head. "It's a Relty fish laddie! It's a fish that has the ability to take ye to the far side!" the man said mysteriously, "They're very rare" he added.

Aerrow's eyes widened; the far side? Cool! Finn however didn't seem so thrilled, "King Heripd? Relty fish? Skyler spirits? I'm sailing with a bunch of weirdo's!" Finn said shaking his head. The man holding the fish shot Finn a harsh look, "It's true and they exist!" he cried, now waving the fish in front of Finn's face.

"Down in the depths of the sea and beyond there be these fish and King Heripd and his Skyler people live!" the sailor shouted, the fish wiggling from his grasp, flicking its tail fins at Finn's face and it fell off the side of the ship and splashed into the water. Aerrow sighed as did Junko, so much for finding the far side.

Hope this wasn't a bad start, I will update soon if I have reviews plz! xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

In the sea the fish swam down as far as it would go and it didn't stop until it reached the ocean floor. Looking back up at the surface and now knowing that the humans couldn't follow he blew bubbles in a sigh of relief. Shaking his fin's he swam across the ocean bed, seeping through seaweed and anemones he came to a clear space. With another flick of his tail he opened a portal that sparkled even though under water. Eagerly, the fish swam through it and there was a bright flash that lit all the nearby sea caves.

When the light ended, the fish appeared onto grassy land, flapping on the floor seeing as that it was a fish and could not walk but swim. But with yet another flick of its tail, it turned into a young handsome man with dark eyes and wavy black hair. He looked just like a man but he was see-through. Thankful that he had escaped the humans, yet AGAIN, he jogged across the land, soon being joined by other men, women and children. They were all heading to one place and one place only; Terbia. It was the most beautiful place on the far side. It was a palace, with glittery golden bricks forming it and the shapes on it were unreal to the people on the other side, who were not liked on the far side.

Many people lived in villages around it but the people who lived inside were not just people but also royalty. They were all headed to a big concert in the main hall and it was being hosted by none other, King Heripd. As the people sat down in the chairs of the hall, waiting for the show to start, a line of men dressed in red all blew their horns and a little boy about the age of six who also wore red, cleared his throat. Coughing and then standing up straight he called, "His royal highness, King Heripd!" then pointing up to a balcony were the king himself sat.

He was rather old, he wore a blue tuxedo, his face was a little wrinkly and his eyes were a dull blue. He had a big golden crown that was perched on his head. The smile on his face though was full of happiness and joy and he was holding a plain, thin metal golden pole in his hand. This wasn't and ordinary pole though; it was a magical one which contained untold powers only known by the king himself. Anyone who touched it was punished. Nobody knew what it was called they just called it a staff.

King Heripd smiled at the cheering crowd and he waved at them delightedly. The little boy wasn't quite as bold with his next call. "And now presenting, the conductor of the concert, Webster!" there were only a few claps as Webster appeared next to the king; although he was a little stuck up about himself. Webster was the king's advisor and he was usually well praised by the king. He had blue eyes, ginger hair and a face full of freckles.

Webster was a little scrawny but that didn't stop him from being down right bossy. Webster was also wearing a blue tuxedo and some of the audience rolled their eyes at this. Webster waved at the crowd, even though there were a few claps for him.

"A wonderful day for the show eh Webster?" the king said happily. Webster smiled back, "Oh yes your majesty, it is a fine day for your daughters to perform" Webster said proudly.

The king had four daughters: Crystal who was the eldest, she had green eyes pale skin and blonde hair. Trixie and Dixie the twins, who had black hair with brown eyes and pale skin. The youngest of the four was Piper. She was the spark in the family with midnight blue hair, chocolate brown skin and amber eyes.

She was a little naughty and cheeky at some certain times but she had the most beautiful voice a girl could have. Her voice sounded like pure perfect melody notes. Piper was seventeen, Trixie and Dixie were eighteen and Crystal was twenty.

"Yes they will be brilliant! Especially my little Piper" the king whispered. Webster faked a smile at the king but then turned away, his smile turning into a frown, "Yes she has the most beautiful voice" he said but then added under his breath, "If she only turned up for rehearsals once in a while."

The lights started to dim and the crowd went quiet, waiting for the show to start. An old man who was the conductor, stepped up to a lower platform in front of the stage and pulled a sheet of music from his pocket. Looking at it carefully, he then stuffed it back into his pocket and waved his hand, signalling for the orchestra to start. Waiting for five seconds they then started to play a jolly tune and when they did the curtains opened.

Crystal, Dixie and Trixie all danced onto the stage doing flips and turns nonstop. The crowd oohed and gasped as the sisters performed their routine and the king gazed down at his daughters, proud of them. Then behind the sisters, a big treasure chest was rising up from under the stage and it was a glittering gold. The king smiled, this was his little Piper's big entrance! When the sisters made a wave to the chest as it opened, Piper was supposed to be sitting there but there was nobody there! Just a plain green velvet cushion with no trace of Princess Piper.

The sisters gasped in horror as did the audience. Webster's gasped was the loudest as he clapped his hand to his mouth; not good! As he looked at the king, Webster saw him rise up from his seat, his staff glowing an angry orange. Heripd's temper was blazing as was his eyes. "Piper!" he shouted.

Sorry if its too short but I hope you liked it! REVIEWS PLZ! Thank you!:D


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side where the humans were, under the ocean, a little skyler walked along the sea bed clutching a purple bag in her hand. She wore a blue top with blue shorts, her favourite outfit for exploring. Her eyes scanned the ocean bed for any signs of human activity but so far nothing. Humans didn't use the things that people on the far side used and the same went with the skyler didn't use things that humans did.

The one thing that Piper loved from the other side was crystals. They didn't exist on her home but there were thousands of them on Atmos. Piper loved to find them in old sunken ships and keep them but she couldn't search for them on land because skyler's couldn't walk on humans land. The skyler's didn't know why they couldn't walk there but the last time someone tried, they crumbled into sand! If they went too close to the shore then the humans would catch them with their nets. Piper didn't really want to get turned into sand but she loved to explored the ocean and see the sights from a rock which she sat on far out on shore.

Piper didn't turn into Relty fish like others did, they were jobs of boys and men who were responsible but some of the men had to stay on Atmos permanently which Piper thought was unfair because she loved Atmos. The men and boys could choose if the wanted to turn back into skyler's and if they just went back to the far side as a fish, then they flew through the air instead of swimming.

"Piper wait up!" a voice called from behind her. Piper sighed and stood still, tapping her foot impatiently. Yofa, a Relty fish but was rather chubby than other Relty fish swam over to her, his tail flapping slowly and he was breathing heavily as he caught up with Piper. "You know I can't swim that fast" he panted. Piper sighed again, "Well then start swimming more" she suggested. Yofa rolled his eyes, "Not my fault, you normal skyler's can breathe under water. Yes I do too but it's harder for me" Yofa reminded her.

It was true. One of the skyler's talents was being able breathing underwater but they weren't allowed on Atmos but Piper never listened so she gave Yofa treats from the palace to open portals for her so she could go through.

Piper and Yofa continued to wander through the murky water until something shiny caught Piper's eye. Feeling excited, she grabbed Yofa by the tail and dashed towards it, Yofa shouting as she did. When she finally saw what it was, she let go of Yofa's tail who rubbed it fondly. "Don't do that" he pleaded but Piper wasn't listening, she gasped at what she saw and when Yofa saw what it was he gasped too.

There, resting on top of some sharp rocks; was a sunken airship. It must have been a fine airship once upon a time but it wasn't now. The thing was an absolute wreck. It was run up against jagged rocks, one of the pinnacle rocks stuck straight through its middle. Pieces of the hull were missing, including most of the engine, and it was completely torn apart, with pieces of loose, fallen seaweed hanging off it.

"Wow, isn't it fantastic?" Piper breathed but Yofa was nothing but scared which he didn't like to admit. "Yeah lovely" he said sarcastically but he turned away from the wreckage, "Now let's go home" he pleaded and he started to swim away. Piper saw him turn and she grabbed his tail again, "You're not getting scared now are you?" Piper said mischievously, now dragging him down to the ship but Yofa didn't protest this time.

As they got closer, Piper saw a jagged hole inside of the ship and that was her ticket inside. She let go of Yofa and she poked her head inside the ship, peering around curiously. Yofa knew that Piper was going to go inside and he was NOT going to follow her! Not today!

"This time I'm going to stay out here and keep watch" Yofa declared and he turned away from Piper and shut his eyes in a humph. Piper chuckled he was a funny fish and he was her best friend but he was sometimes a bit of a chicken so she decided to give him a break. "Fine, I'll go inside and you can stay out here and watch for Lugey" Piper said sweetly and she went inside the ship and vanished into the dark. Yofa was happy with this answer so he smiled to himself, "Okay, I'll stay out here and watch for sky squids" he told himself but then he froze. "Lugey!" he squealed. Lugey was a huge green scaled raptor and he was deadly on Atmos but the only thing he feared was the humans.

"Hey Piper!" Yofa called and he swam after her as fast as his tail would take him. Piper heard his squealed and she laughed to herself, he really was a chicken. As soon as he saw Piper, he stayed close to her side. "Come on I found a way up to the top" Piper whispered and she jumped up through a hole in the ceiling and Yofa followed her.

"Piper, do you really think Lugey's around here?" Yofa whispered to her. Piper rolled her eyes, "Yofa, don't be such a chicken" she whispered back. Yofa frowned, "I'm not a chicken" he protested.

Outside, a dark shadow was cast over the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper ignored him and walked up a long dark hall where the metal was rusting and empty crates, some smashed, were scattered around in random places. Yofa was getting very nervous, so he breathed heavily to calm himself. Piper chose to ignore that too and when she came to the end of the corridor, she pushed open a heavy metal door and she was in the control room of the ship.

Piper saw nothing interesting at the moment but her eyes fell on something sparkling in the darkness. "Oh my god!" she breathed and she ran over to the object and picked it up. It was a red diamond shaped crystal which glistened whenever moved. "Cool!" Yofa said, forgetting his fears and joining Piper's stare at the crystal. "Wonder what it does?" Piper asked herself, walking over to a control panel. "How will you know what it does?" Yofa asked her. Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, maybe Arygyn will know." Yofa thought about that. Yes Arygyn would know because he comes from the Atmos land. He was a shape shifter and he could turn himself into a colourful bird.

Wish I could fly, Yofa thought but a swish of water made him whirl round. "Did you hear something?" he asked nervously but Piper wasn't paying attention. She had found a yellow crystal under a pile of metal and she put it in her bag with the other one, still wondering what it does.

"Piper…" Yofa started but Piper interrupted, "Would you relax, nothing's going to happen" she told him. Yofa was about to agree but a shadow looming at the window made him turn around and he was staring into the face of Lugey! His face had a dumb look but his teeth bared and he looked hungry.

"LUGEY!" he screamed and he swam away from the window as Lugey came barging through it, shattering the glass and sending it scattering in all directions. Piper saw the glass shatter and she gasped; maybe Lugey did live around here! Yofa darted up and down the room with Lugey swimming after him, snapping his teeth everywhere. Yofa swam into Piper's arms and she was then forced back up against the wall. Thinking quickly, Piper pushed a crate at Lugey with her feet but it only knocked it out the way so while it knocked it out of the way, Piper ran over the shattered window and leapt through it, now swimming for another ship wreckage and then she had an idea.

Kicking her legs hard while clutching Yofa tightly to her chest, she swam towards a metal post that was stuck through the wreckage and it went up and it nearly touched the top of the sea. Grinning, Piper swam round the post with Lugey following her so they spiralled up like a cork screw. When she reached the top she felt a little dizzy but not as dizzy as Lugey was. Lugey hovered for a moment but then it dropped to the sea bed, its scales rippling lifelessly. Yofa opened an eye and it darted around for Lugey and was relieved to not see it. Even though Lugey was a top predator he wasn't half dumb!

"Well, at least you read" Yofa commented. Piper rolled her eyes, she may wonder about in the land where she was forbidden to go but she still read about the creatures that lived there and how to defend herself against them. "Yofa, you really are a chicken" she said grinning and she started to swim up to the surface. "Am not" Yofa mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Above the surface and on a big rock, a large bird-of-prey sat on the top of it, its body red-violet and standing out for miles. Its dark blue tail twitched, rippling the blue stripe that ran up its back, around its neck, and up to its green face and the red-violet feathers that stuck up from its head. Its flame-coloured wings ruffled as it shifted its weight on its teal blue, featherless legs and yellow eyes. This bird was known as the Mynall bird.

It was staring out at the endless blue ocean, chirping happily. "Arygyn" a voice called. Arygyn who was the bird turned his to the bottom left side of the rock and saw Piper there with Yofa beside her. The bird rose into the air straight up before dropping. Once it reached the ground, there was a flash of red light. A man stood in the place of the Mynall bird.

Arygyn wore a tight-fitting outfit. His shoes were narrow, he wore pant leggings, and his top had spiky shoulder covers but no sleeves. His gloves ran all the way up to his elbows, and the tips of his fingers on his gloves were pointy, long, and sharp-looking, as if he had long shaped nails. He wore a hood that was about as spiky as the plume on his head as a bird. The front of the hood tapered off like a beak in front of his nose. He had a short beard that was red-violet. All and all, his outfit and appearance made him look like he never really left his Mynall form behind.

"Hi Piper!" Arygyn happily, he always liked her visits with all the crystals she found. "I found some new crystal for you to see!" Piper said eagerly, hauling up her purple bag and placing it on the rock at Arygyn's feet. A big smile on his face, Arygyn swiped the bag off the floor and pulled out the two crystals Piper had found.

Gazing at them he sighed happily, "Well Piper this is a very rare crystal you have found here" Arygyn exclaimed holding up the red one. "What is it?" Piper asked quickly and excitedly, something rare? "This is a fire bolt crystal!" Arygyn declared throwing it up in the air and catching it. "Humans use these little devils to cause storms and red lightning, they also can put it in their weapons too" he explained handing it back to Piper, "Careful with it though" he added warningly. "A fire bolt" Piper breathed, gazing at it in wonder.

"What about that one?" Yofa asked pointing to the yellow crystal with his flipper. "Ahh" Arygyn said picking it up and looking at it. "I haven't seen this in years! Wonderful! It's a Solaris crystal!" Arygyn said handing it back to Piper who oohed at it as did Yofa. "Now the Solaris crystal is powered by the sun and it can light up caves and power engines without wasting energy. Good for spotlights for concerts too" Arygyn said stroking his beard.

Piper thought how useful these crystals could be but then the word_ concert_ hit her like a ton of bricks. "Concert? Oh no I completely forgot! My father's gonna kill me!" Piper said in a panicked voice and she shoved the crystals into her bag. "The concert was today?" Yofa said slapping his forehead in dismay, he should have remembered that!

"Sorry Arygyn, I've gotta go and thank you!" Piper called as she swam out and dove back down into the water followed by Yofa. "Anytime sweetie! Anytime!" Arygyn called as he turned back into a bird and perched back on the rock.

Quickly and gracefully, Piper swam through the waters to a place where Yofa could open a portal. Her stomach was full of dread of what her father was going to say to her.

What she and Yofa didn't notice was that two men were watching them from a cave. They were dressed in black tops and trousers which covered their hands and feet entirely. One was fairly muscled like Prince Aerrow whereas the other one was heavily built like Junko. The thinner one had black spiky hair, pale skin and red eyes which burned with darkness. The other one had short purple hair, greyish skin and tiny purple eyes.

The black haired one pulled a purple crystal from his pocket and pointed it at the girl and the fish. It started to glow as the image of the skyler and Yofa was sent back to their master who was lurking in a deep cave on the abandoned part of the ocean where mini volcanic volcanos erupted magma and smoke. An image a large black cauldron displayed the violet-shaded holographic image of Piper and Yofa swimming frantically.

"Yes hurry home princess" an icy voice said from a caved in hammock on the wall in the cave. This cave was the home to the witch of the far side but she was banished to Atmos by the king for doing crimes and bad spells. Her name was Cyclonis. She was seventeen like Piper but her personality was very different. She had raven coloured hair, very white skin, and a very thin figure with purple nails and her eyes a dark indigo. She wore a dark purple hooded robe which stretched down to her feet and it was spiked out at the bottom too. Her hood was opened to form a sort of crown and her eyes peered out at the image, eyeing the princess.

"We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration now would we?" Cyclonis continued, "Humph! Celebration indeed!" she said scowling. She was never invited to them anymore, she was just left there rotting in the hell hole that she was in. Stretching out her hand to a small bowl beside her, she plucked a barnacle from it and popped it into her mouth and chewed it disgustedly. It was all she could find to eat in this wretched place and she only drank the magma from the volcano.

"Back in my day, we had marvellous feast when I lived in the palace" she said to herself. "And now look at me!" she grumbled, getting up from her stony bed and walking over to the bubble. "Wasted away to nothing! Banished and starving! "Well he and his slimy skyler folk will soon have something else to celebrate about!" she declared evilly staring into the cauldron. "Dark Ace! Snipe!" she shouted.

The men could her voice in their heads and they jumped, Snipe whacking his head on the roof of the cave and then rubbing it fondly while Dark Ace rolled his eyes and waited for his masters command. "I want you to keep a close eye on that daughter of his!" Cyclonis ordered. Smiling, the two henchmen slithered out from the cave and to a different place where they could watch Piper more closely. "She may be the key to Herpd's downfall" she cackled to herself evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper had made it back to the palace in time to see all of the audience from the concert leaving the palace in disappointment. Piper and Yofa avoided their cold stares and made their way to the throne room were Herpd was waiting.

After a half hour lecture off her father, Piper started to feel a little down in the dumps, she didn't mean to miss it. Heripd finally cooled down and sighed, "I just don't know what we're going to do with you young lady."

"Daddy I'm sorry, I forgot…" Piper started but her father interrupted her again, "As a result of your careless behaviour..." the king said but Webster who had been listening to the conversation added, "Careless and reckless behaviour!" he said crossly. "The entire celebration was…." The king started again but was interrupted him again. "Ruined! All completely destroyed! This concert was to be the highlight of my career but thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Webster said angrily. Piper couldn't help but give him a cocky smile, what a suck up, Piper thought.

Yofa who was beside Piper watching her get punished was very sad to watch but watching Webster have a go at her made his temper snap so he went up to Webster's face. "It wasn't her fault!" he shouted, making Webster almost topple over but the king gave the fish a glare which made Yofa flinch. "Uhhh well you see uhh we went out to the grassy fields and we had a nap in the field" Yofa started but he didn't see the king and Webster exchange glances at each other. "We didn't see the time so we went to see Arygyn about crystals…" Yofa carried on but at the word _Arygyn_, Heripd looked shocked but angry. "Arygyn?" he said. Yofa realized what he said and he hid behind Piper who gave him an annoyed look. Blabber mouth, she thought but he was trying to help.

"You went over to Atmos again, didn't you?" Herpd accused her rising from his throne, his staff leaning against his throne. Piper gave a nervous giggle, "Nothing happened" she lied. "Piper, how many times do I have to tell you?" the king said slapping his forehead, "You could have been seen by one of those savages! By one of those humans!" he said angrily. Savages! They were not savages, Piper thought so this gave her courage, "They're not savages!" Piper objected. "They're dangerous! Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snatched away by those nets?" he said placing a hand on Piper's shoulder but she pushed it away. "I'm seventeen, I'm not a child!" Piper argued, "Don't you talk to me like that young lady!" the king shot back. Piper tried to talk again but her father kept talking, "As long as you live in my kingdom you will follow my rules!" he ordered. "But if you would just listen!" Piper said getting exasperated by now. "Not another word, I don't want to hear about you going to Atmos anymore, understand?" Heripd said firmly.

Tears forming in her eyes at her father's stubbornness and his hatred for the humans, Piper ran off out of the throne view and out of sight with Yofa behind her. Sitting back on his throne and holding his staff, Herpd sighed. "Teenagers" Webster scoffed, "They think they know everything." "Do you think I was too hard on her?" Herpd asked his advisor and turning to look at him.

"Definitely not! If Piper was my daughter, I would tell her who's in charge, none of this going to Atmos!" Webster told him reassuringly. Herpd thought about this for a moment and then smiled, "You're right Webster, she needs to be supervised" the king said. Webster nodded boldly but was down hearted when the king said, "You are just the person to do it!"

Walking out of the throne room and down the hall and looking out of the window, Webster sighed. "How do I get myself in these scrapes? I should be helping the king not babysitting some teenager!" he scoffed but his eyes caught Piper and Yofa talking to each other in the palace garden and dashing off into the fields.

"Hmm" Webster said, jumping out of the window and landing on the ground and dashing after her, "What is that girl up to?" After running a fair way, Piper and Yofa came to a stop by a rocky cliff and Webster who wasn't much of a runner, hid behind a rock panting. He stopped panting when he saw Piper pull a rock away from the side of the cliff and walk inside.

Webster had just enough time and space to jump through the closing gap and hid behind a rock by the doorway. A flash of light blinded him for a moment but when he could see properly he gasped in disbelief.

Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Guess what you have to do to see the next chapter! REVIEWS PLZ! (Thanx to the people who have already reviewed!)


	7. Chapter 7

He was in a grotto which was a place to store anything you wanted or just to hang out. But in here it was filled with crystals! All over the walls were cubbies, normal-sized also, each holding their own type of crystal. In the dark, dim grotto, the crystals shined together in a rainbow of colours—red, blue, yellow, green, and purple swirled together in a beautiful, endless aurora.

And sitting on a big rock on the ground was Piper with the fire bolt in her hand and Yofa was string at it too. Webster raised a hand to his mouth to stop himself from shouting out loud, this was…breath taking!

"Piper, are you okay?" Yofa asked her sympathetically. "If only I could make him understand, I just don't see things the way he does" Piper said, staring at the glittering crystal, "I don't see how a world that has wonderful things could be bad" she admitted.

"I mean look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" she said getting up and placing the crystal in a cubbie. "My collection may be complete but look at this grotto with treasures untold, how many things can this grotto hold?" "A lot by the looks of it" Yofa said truthfully. Webster rolled his eyes, you don't say! Piper walked over to another cubbie and picked up a purple crystal, "I've got this and lots more" she said putting the crystal back and walking over to another cubbie and picked up a green one, "I've got twenty of these but who cares?" she said to Yofa sadly. "I want more" Piper admitted.

Piper then said something that shocked Yofa and Webster, "I want to be where the humans are, I want to dance with them, jump with them. Up where they walk, up where they run and where they have fun with ships and crystals." "Seriously?" Yofa asked and Piper nodded, "I wish I could be part of their world." She said sighing, "I want to know what they know, ask them about crystals and get answers and maybe find someone I can be with and maybe love."

This was too much for Webster to take and before he could stop himself, he marched up to Piper and Yofa who just looked startled. "What do you mean? You want to be part of their world and all that rubbish?" he demanded but Piper shrugged her shoulders, he would never understand.

"Enough of this now we will go back to the palace right now!" Webster order but Piper shook her head with a smile and Yofa knew what that grin meant. Webster did too and before he could do anything, Yofa flicked his tail and in flash they were back on Atmos's sea bed. Webster was outraged, "Take us back this instant or I'll tell your father!" Webster threatened.

Piper thought about that for the moment and then smiled, "Okay but one more look at the surface" Piper replied. Webster sighed; it was the only way she'd go back so he nodded. Eagerly, Piper swam up to the top of the sea with Yofa and Webster following her. Webster was a little bit curious of what the surface looked like.

As Piper raised her head from the water, she saw a bright flash of colours coming from an air ship. The lights went up into the air and exploded into wondrous shapes and standing out against the night sky. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face she gasped in wonder as did Yofa who appeared beside her.

Webster came up next to Piper and looked at her, "What's so interesting here then?" he asked but he followed her gaze and when he saw the colours he gasped, "Holy crab cakes!" he shouted. Her heart brimming with excitement, Piper swam towards the ship with Webster calling for her to come back.

As Piper came closer…

**Sorry I couldn't help but do that! He he! I hope you have all enjoyed reading this and big thank you's to the reviewers:D if you haven't reviewed yet, then no more chapters will be put up!:) Reviews plz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, since I have had such lovely reviews I think you all deserve another chapter lots of thank you's to: ****FanFicFan909****, ****midnighter12****, ****Aussie Shelia**** and **** . .Hands****.**

As Piper came closer, she heard jolly music coming from the top of the ship. She saw rungs leading up to the deck so she climbed up it and she saw through a large gap where and water should come through, a load of crew men. They were all dancing happily in their striped tops and blue trousers and some were playing instruments. Piper liked the look of this and she giggled, it was all so wonderful.

Piper then saw a funny creature jumping through the men's legs and trying to dance with them but it was hard for it to do. Piper thought it was cute but it stopped dancing and it sniffed the air. It sniffed the deck and it hopped over to where Piper was hiding. Afraid that it would hurt her, Piper looked away from the gap in case it saw her but she heard a chirping sound. Looking back at the gap she saw the creatures face looking at her and it licked her cheek.

"Radarr!" a voice called. Hearing its master's voice, Radarr retreated back away from the gap to find its master. Once he had gone away Piper looked back through the gap and touched her cheek. "Awww" Piper said sweetly. Piper saw Radarr hop around its master's feet and hopped onto his shoulder. Piper had to gasp at the sight of this boy. He was about the same age as her, he had a blue and red suit on and it showed a few of his muscles which caught Piper's attention. His hair was a fiery red and it was messy and wild, his skin was pale but nice and his eyes were a brilliant forest green.

Piper stared at this boy he was very handsome and he looked very kind. He patted Radar's head and he pulled a thin instrument from his pocket and he started playing which let out a soft tune. Radarr liked this tune and he hopped of his master's shoulder and started dancing with him. Piper couldn't take her eyes off him, he was so…

She couldn't find the words to describe him but they were all great. She'd never seen a human this close before and they weren't even dangerous like her father said. She knew he was wrong all along!

Just then a blonde kid and a wallop, the same age as the boy silenced everyone and the music died out. "Alright, I have a present for you my friend" the boy said to the redhead who chuckled. "You didn't have to Finn" he said, "Come on, even Junko said that I should get you something for helping me win the aiming contest yesterday!" Finn said proudly gesturing to the wallop who was obviously Junko. "Come on what's name?" Piper told herself as she watched Finn walk over to a big object covered with a white sheet. "You're gonna love it Aerrow!" Finn said grinning.

Aerrow! What and unusual name but it was catchy and it was daring, Piper thought dreamily and she looked at Aerrow with her amber eyes. "It a very expensive and large present which I picked myself" Finn said boastfully. Junko walked over to Aerrow and whispered in his ear, "I don't even know what it is" which made Aerrow chuckle again.

Finn pulled the sheet of with a flourish and it revealed a stone statue of Aerrow, standing up nobly with his own to blade weapons withdrawn and battle some look on his face.

Aerrow looked at it with an awkward glance, what would he do with that? Put it in his room? Junko also looked at it oddly but Radarr growled at it. His master was a little noble but he wasn't posh or anything like that so why would Finn get that?

Aerrow got up and walked towards the statue the odd look never leaving his face. "Well Finn…it sure is…something" Aerrow said truthfully, "But why would I need it?" he added. Finn rolled his eyes "Come on Aerrow, you're a prince, you've gotta have some proof for it" Finn informed him.

Piper's eyes lit up at the word prince. Aerrow was royalty like her? Piper did see the statue and she liked it but it was a little too posh for her taste. But it was of Aerrow and she liked it.

"Well Aerrow I had hoped it was going to be a wedding present" Finn said and Junko nodded, "You do need to find someone" he said truthfully. Aerrow shook his head and folded his arms, "Look you not still angry that I didn't fall for that other princess are you?" he said walking over to the place where Piper was hiding and she had to hide away from the gap so she sat on the rung. Aerrow didn't see Piper so he sat on the side of the ship h, his feet dangling over the side. "Come on Aerrow, loads of people were gutted. If I was you, I'd go out with her" Finn told him, "She was pretty" Junko added.

Piper seemed shocked, he had to be married? But he was a prince and she had read about the princess on the land and Junko was right. They were all pretty and Aerrow hadn't fallen for anyone yet? Maybe if I met him he could like me, she thought to herself staring up at him dreamily.

Aerrow sighed, "Well she's out there somewhere but I haven't found her yet" Aerrow admitted, "Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough" Finn said to his friend. Aerrow was insulted by this, "Try me Finn; I'll know when I see her!" Aerrow declared, "It will just hit me!"

As soon as Aerrow said that, a flash of lightning flash in the sky which made Aerrow, Finn and Junko look at each other worriedly. Storms could be very bad at this time of night. "Thunder storm!" a sailor called, "Everyone to your posts!" a green merb called from the ship's wheel. "Quick lets fly off on our skimmers!" Finn shouted but Junko shook his head, "We left them back at the castle, the ship can't take their weight!" he replied loudly to his friend. More lightning flashed in the sky and the winds picked up. The ship started to rock back and forth and the waves started to get bigger.

Not wanting to see the ship go down, Aerrow ran over the crystal storage supply and started to chuck them to nearby crew members and his friends. They tried to aim their crystals at the wind to stop the strong breeze but the crystals flew out of their hands and were swept into the air and out of sight. Aerrow was getting panicked by now and Finn and Junko were screaming in terror.

Radar was running about, trying to find Aerrow but rain was now falling and when the rain was caught in the wind it was hard to see and Radarr was screeching in terror. Webster and Yofa had tried to stay above water but they were dragged back under the sea with the foaming waves and the swirling currents.

The merb, who was trying very hard to stop the wheel from spinning aimlessly about, fell over with the strain and he fell down the deck stairs and landed beside Finn, "Ouch" he grumbled. Aerrow ran up to the wheel, not caring if he slipped or not and he grabbed the wheel and pulled it to the side, a pained and determined look on his face as his hair was blown out wildly.

Huge waves splashed onto the deck making the crew men fall over and the deck more slippery. The ship was now on top of a huge tidal wave and the strain on Aerrow's face as he prepared for impact.

Piper who had clung to the rungs really tightly was forced to let go by the winds and fell back down in the sea spinning wildly. When she got under the water, she managed to spiral back up to the surface in time to see a bolt of lightning strike the ship's propeller. Piper let out a terrified scream, the crew and Aerrow were still on there and she couldn't do anything to help them! Even though raining, the flames burst into orange and it started to spread down onto the ship's deck were the crew were. They screamed in horror and some of them ran back to the ship's wheel where Stork, Finn, Junko and Aerrow were. "Look out!" Aerrow yelled but it was too late. There were some sharp rocks ahead and the ship was about to crash. With and ear shattering bang, the ship crashed into the rocks the metal smashing and tearing apart.

**Well that's it for now but you know what you have to do for more chapters! REVIEWS PLZ! XXXXX thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I was meant to metion a reviewer in my last chapter but it came up funny and I apologize to that person. Anyway here's another chapter **

Aerrow, his friends and his crew were thrown overboard into the churning waters. The statue of Aerrow was also flung off the ship and it sank somewhere onto the bottom of the sea. Finn was splashing about, trying to stay afloat when a hand grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him on a small wooden boat. "Don't worry Finn you're fine!" Junko said loudly. Spluttering loudly, Finn gave him a weak smile. Aerrow sighed, he was thankful that one of these had fallen off when they hit the rocks and now they were safe. A mournful howl rang through the air and the crew turned back to look at the ship which was burning like crazy.

Radarr was still on the ship and he couldn't jump off because the flames were blocking his way. "Radarr!" Aerrow shouted, reaching out to him. "No!" Thinking quickly, he dived off the boat and into the water. Swimming over to the rungs where Piper had been sitting, he pulled himself up them and he crawled up onto the fiery deck. When he got there, the flames heat swept across his face, his feet burning from the heated metal floor and he scanned the deck for his furry friend. What Aerrow didn't notice was that the flames had crept along the other side of the decks where the fireworks were and the explosive crystals. Aerrow saw Radarr up by the steering wheel and the only way down was for the critter to jump because of the surrounding flames.

Aerrow held out his arms up to his friend, "Come on Radarr jump!" Aerrow yelled. Radar looked panicked for the moment but seeing as it was the only way down, he leapt from the steering wheel deck and he landed roughly in Aerrow's arms. Now that he had his friend clutched tightly in his arms, Aerrow ran back over the side of the ship to jump off, the flames dancing around him. Just as he was about to jump, he twisted his foot on the still wet floor and he fell over and Radarr was tossed from his hands and he squealed as he dropped into the water. As Aerrow fell over, he whacked his head onto the floor, his vision becoming blurry and blood was seeping from his head. He tried to get up but his ankle was in too much pain for it to balance.

As Radarr swam over to the life boat and Stork pulled him in, Finn saw that Aerrow not with him so that meant only one thing. He was in trouble! "Aerrow!" he screamed. Aerrow heard Finn's scream but he couldn't move from the floor, he was losing a lot of blood. But he had noticed the flames approaching the crystal and firework supply and he closed his eyes tight, preparing for the worst.

The ship exploded in a cloud of orange and red smoke and the explosion caused the waves to leap into the air. The ship broke in half and all the other supplies on the ship including pieces of cloth and wood floated around the new wreckage.

Finn and the others on the ship gasped in horror at the explosion; horrified that Aerrow was still on there. Radarr whimpered, his eyes welling with tears. Aerrow was in there and he just . . . left him there? Here? To _die?_ _NO!_ He would _never_ leave him! With a wild screech, Radarr almost thrust himself at the water. Aerrow HAD to be alive!

**Is he alive? You know what you have to do to find out! REVIEWS PLZ! THANX!XXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im going away on holiday for a while so I will leave you with a chapter to enjoy **

Piper let out a terrified scream. She had seen Aerrow go back onto the ship and that he was still trapped on there and he may be dead. She wouldn't let that happen. Quickly she swam towards the wreckage, pushing items out of the way and she looked around aimlessly for him. Turning around sharply, she saw the boy looking battered and bruised lying on a piece of wood and his eyes were closed showing no signs of life. He then fell off the board and under the water but Piper dove in after him. He may not look alive but she cared.

The still alit flames shone through the water making it easier for Piper to see as she saw Aerrow's lifeless body. She grabbed him under his shoulder and pulling with all her strength she pulled him up out of the water, her feet kicking like mad. When they were out from under the water, Piper pulled him closer to her chest and she started to swim away from the wreckage and straight to land where she could go and find a rock big enough for him to lie on.

It was now early in the morning and gently waves lapped against the seashore. Piper lay on a big flat rock a few centimetres away from the sand. Aerrow was laid out on the rock beside Piper, his uniform was ripped and torn and he had a big cut on the side of his head which was stained with dry blood. He had a few scratches and bruises on him but he hadn't blinked or stirred yet and Piper was getting worried. If she could walk on land then she would call for help but she couldn't since she was a spirit!

Suddenly, Arygyn appeared beside her, "Is he dead?" Piper asked shakily, "It's hard to tell" Arygyn said, placing a hand on his head, "Nasty bump." Piper was now very worried, she had feelings for Aerrow and wasn't ready to let go. "Don't worry Piper…" Arygyn started but Piper interrupted him with a gasp.

"Wait look he's breathing" Piper said gently, leaning down closer to the boy's face who was breathing lightly. "He's so wonderful" Piper said breathing a sigh of relief and brushing a lock of his red hair out of his face. Arygyn now looked happy, "Why don't you sing?" he asked her. Piper nodded it might wake him. Placing a hand softly on his chest she stared to sing, "_What would I give to be where you are, what would I pay to stay here beside you_" Piper sang softly.

A small wave on a nearby rock splashed and Webster landed on it looking very dreary and Yofa was beside him looking very tired. When Webster raised his head groggily and saw Piper by Aerrow's side, his mouth dropped open in shock. She was actually with a human, he thought but Arygyn came beside him and pushed his jaw back up to his mouth with one finger, enjoying the song.

As the sun shone through the cloud, making the sea sparkle, Piper continued her song. _"If we could stay all the day in the sun, just you and me and I could be part of your world" _Piper finished, holding Aerrow hand.

Aerrow felt really dizzy and his head was ringing but as the warm light spread across his face, he managed to open his eyes to see a pretty dark skinned girl smiling down at him. He couldn't find his tongue so he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. If he was in heaven this was the exact kind of person he'd like to see but her touch felt so real.

"Aerrow!" a voice called and Piper saw Finn and Junko coming down the pathway that led to the castle. Quickly she let go of Aerrow's hand which he then searched around for it again but Piper knew she couldn't stay so she dove back under the water and hid behind a rock further away from shore where Webster and Yofa were waiting.

"Aerrow!" Finn said, running over to him and breathing a sigh of relief. They were wearing new uniforms but they looked exactly like their old ones. "Aerrow, we thought you we dead!" Junko exclaimed, "Yeah you scared us!" Finn admitted but Aerrow wasn't listening. "A girl saved me" he muttered which made his friends look at him with odd glances. Aerrow then started to walk back to the sea and the others were a little worried by his behaviour. "She was singing to me and she had the most beautiful voice" he breathed but he then fell backwards and he was then caught by Junko. "Aerrow buddy I think you've swallowed too much sea water" Finn said and he slung Aerrow's arm over his shoulder and Junko did the same. "Let's get you back" Junko said and they pulled Aerrow back up the path.

Aerrow couldn't get the girl out of his mind. Who was she and why did she save him? Plenty of questions but no answers. He would look for her when he felt better, Aerrow decided and he let his friends pull him up the path.

Piper and her friends watched them go; Piper sitting on the rock and Webster sitting in the water beside Yofa. "We will forget all of this and you will not say anything" Webster instructed Yofa who nodded obediently. Piper couldn't get Aerrow from her mind. He had seen her face and she had heard what he said about her and she was filled with joy. "Someday I will be part of your world" Piper said to herself as she watched them trudge back to the castle.

**I hope you liked it but until next time..review s thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Well I was away for the week and because I had some lovely reviews, you deserve a new chapter!xxx

Behind Piper, bubbles came up from under the water and the Dark Ace and Snipe watched her with fascination. The Dark Ace raised the same purple crystal at Piper and Cyclonis could see everything. "Oh my" she chuckled, "This is too easy!" she said gazing at the image of Piper sitting on a rock. Cyclonis fell back into her hammock laughing, "Piper is in love with a human!" but then she turned serious, "Not just any human but a prince!" Cyclonis mumbled. She had seen plenty of good looking guys in her time but Aerrow was kinda good looking but she had no time for princes or love. "This is brilliant! Herpd will love this! She will make a lovely crystal in my storage chamber" Cyclonis exclaimed looking at the back wall which was filled with purple crystals. But these weren't ordinary crystals, each one had a poor skyler spirit trapped inside it, men, women and children and you could hear their moans.

Cyclonis let out an evil laugh, now she could put her plan into action.

Back at the palace when Piper finally decided to come home, Webster had gone to advise the king, Yofa had stayed in Atmos for a bit to hang out with other fish and Piper was in her and her sister's bedroom. Piper was in the bathroom which was also the makeup room for the girls and Crystal was outside tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on Piper you've been in there all morning!" Crystal called impatiently, she had eyebrows to pluck! Trixie and Dixie were doing each other's hair and they turned to look at the bathroom too. What was she doing? Piper suddenly came out but she was danced out instead and she was humming happily. The other sisters looked at each other in puzzlement that was weird. Piper sat herself down in front of the mirror and brushed her hair for two seconds until she picked a pink flower from the side, sniffed it and she got up and danced over to the doorway.

Piper didn't notice her father standing there and she bumped into him. "Sorry daddy" she said dreamily, tucking the flower behind his ear. The king looked oddly at her as she danced past and down the corridor, singing and dancing all the way until she was out of sight.

The King, Crystal and the twins stared after her in bewilderment. "What is with her?" Crystal asked curiously, "I don't know" the king admitted but the twins both spoke at the same time. "Isn't it obvious daddy? Piper's in love!" they exclaimed. "Piper? In love?" the king muttered pulling the flower from his hair and smiling at it. This could be good!

Webster was still worrying over the fact that Piper had saved a human and the fact that she loved him. Her actions now would mean that the king would be asking questions and he would be thrown in the dungeon! His thoughts were interrupted as the king walked through the door and sat on his throne with Webster by the side of him. Webster was a little afraid when the king spoke, "Did you hear? Piper is in love!" the king exclaimed happily. Webster faked a smile and nodded, "Yes Piper told me that she was in love, I wonder who the lucky guy is" Webster said smiling a fake smile which made the king look at him oddly.

Webster couldn't hold it in any longer, "Piper saved a human!" he squealed and then he clapped his hand to his mouth. When the king heard that he leapt up from his throne, his staff glowing a dangerous red, "WHAT?!" he shouted. Webster now had no choice but to take him to Piper and he knew exactly where she would be.

Meanwhile, Yofa had come to look for Piper to tell her that he had a surprise for her. As she pulled open the grotto door she giggled, "Come on tell me what it is!" she exclaimed eagerly but Yofa shook his head. "It's a surprise!" he replied.

As they entered the crystal light Piper saw what was there and she couldn't believe it. "Oh Yofa" she breathed.

What will the surprise be? Only one way to find out! Reviews! Tahnks!xx


	12. Chapter 12

Mmm, im not very happy that I haven't had many reviews with my newest chapter…. The only reason im putting this one up is because of certain authors that have reviewed so this is for them mainly.

There in the centre of the grotto, was the statue of Aerrow that had fallen of the ship.

"Oh Yofa you're awesome!" Piper squealed giving him a hug. "I found it while swimming by the coves in Atmos and with the flick of the tail I brought it here!" Yofa told her happily. Piper walked up to the statue and gazed at his face, "It looks just like him!" she said giddily. Piper twirled in the air in joy until she saw someone in the door way that she never expected to see.

"Daddy!" she squeaked. Behind Herpd was Webster who looked very guilty. Yofa went and hid behind the statue, he was afraid of the king. "I cannot believe this" the king said sternly, "I make the rules as king and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Piper was scared of her own father now but she wouldn't show him fear. "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning on Atmos?" he asked angrily. Piper glared at Webster, big mouth, she thought. "Yes I did but…" Piper started but her father wouldn't listen. "Going to Atmos is forbidden and you know it!" Herpd said, his anger growing. "I know but..." Piper started again but again Herpd wouldn't listen. "You know that Piper, everyone knows it!" he shouted. Piper didn't bother to speak she was holding back her anger from her father's anger. "It would be one less human to worry about!" Herpd continued, "They are all the same! Cold hearted killers!"

Piper couldn't hold back anymore, "No I love him!" she shouted going by the statue and hugging its arm. Webster looked horrified but the king was even more angered. "No" he said walking up to the statue his eyes blazing. "Have you lost your mind?" he asked. Piper didn't answer that, she looked away from her father who looked disgusted. "You're a skyler, he's a human!" Heripd shouted, pointing to the statue, "I don't care!" Piper spat.

"I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way then so be it!" the king his and his staff glowed orange again but with power. Aiming it at a nearby cubbie, a blast came from the staff and it blew the cubbie and the crystals to bits. Piper was horrified by her own father as he did the same to another cubbie. "No, daddy please stop!" Piper screamed as the king continued to destroy the cubbies. Webster was terrified and he had his face in his hands and Yofa was beside him doing the same with his fins.

"Daddy stop it now!" Piper screamed again and running away from the statue to beg her father to stop when she realized she made a big mistake. Herpd saw the statue unguarded and he fired one more blast at the statue, obliterating it completely. "No!" Piper screamed but it was done. The glow on the staff faded and Herpd's anger died down. Piper burst into tears and she went to place where the statue was and she buried her face and hands onto the rock, her heart breaking.

The king was satisfied but sad at his daughter's reaction but she had to be taught a lesson. Walking away and out of the grotto, Webster could relax but he had to apologize to Piper, all of this was his fault. Walking over to the sobbing girl he started to say sorry but Piper stopped him, "Just go away" she choked out. Looking sad, Webster obeyed and walked out of the grotto to give her some space followed by Yofa. The grotto was a wreck. The cubbies had crumbled off the walls and shattered crystals were everywhere and the statue was in pieces around her which made her cry harder.

After a minute or two, Piper heard footsteps at the entrance and she raised her head to see who it was. It was the Dark Ace and Snipe, Piper knew that they were Cyclonis's henchmen but she didn't shout at them. "Oh dear princess" the Dark Ace sneered, "You have a problem" Snipe said. Wiping away her tears, Piper stood up boldly, "What do you want?" she asked.

So there we have it!

Now I would like some reviews if you want some new chapters. Or no more chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so happy that I have had reviews! Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers! Enjoy!**

Snipe and the Dark Ace came closer to her, "We have an offer for you, Cyclonis can help you" Dark Ace said, "Imagine just you and your prince, together forever." Piper thought about that for a moment, she did like the sound of her and Aerrow together but Cyclonis was a witch. "No I can't, go away!" Piper said turning her back to them.

Snipe shrugged, "Suit yourself, she thought it's what you desired" he said and they both walked out of the grotto, leaving Piper in deep thought. Maybe she could see if Cyclonis could help but if it was bad she'd say no. "Wait!" she called to the henchmen, "Yes?" they said innocently turning back at her.

A little further away, Webster was walking back and forth with Yofa sniffling, "Poor Piper." "I didn't mean to tell!" Webster said truthfully but he caught sight of Piper walking away with two men. "Piper, where are you going?" Webster called running over to her. Piper saw him coming and she looked away from him, she had been betrayed by him. "I'm going to see Cyclonis" Piper said innocently walking a little quicker. Webster gasped, "No Piper, she's a demon!" Webster said pulling at her arm but Piper shook him away, "Why don't you tell my dad then?" she said stubbornly.

Webster hung back for a moment, his feelings hurt and Yofa came beside him. "Come on!" Webster said walking slowly into the portal which the Dark Ace had opened and they had gone through.

When Piper came to Atmos with the men she didn't like this part of it. There were mini volcano's everywhere and jagged rocks. They came to a cave and Piper hung back for a moment. "This way" Snipe said pointing into the cave. Piper took a deep breath and followed them in. As she entered the cave she could hear wails and moans coming from the walls and she saw dozens of crystals on the walls with spirits inside which she couldn't make out. She looked at them for a moment but a voice further on called her in. Walking in further, she saw the men leanings against the wall and looking at a little dark hammock cave in the wall. "Hello there princess" Cyclonis said appearing from the darkness and walking towards a mirror on the cave wall.

Piper looked at her; they didn't call her a witch for nothing. Looking at Cyclonis's dark outfit made Piper feel a little bit depressed. "Hi" Piper said nervously. Cyclonis picked up a brush and started brushing her hair, "Well then, you're here because you have a little thing for this human" Cyclonis said, obviously referring to Aerrow. "Not that I blame you, he is kinda cute!" she added smugly. This made Piper cringe; she doesn't want to go down that road!

"Well the solution to your problem is simple" Cyclonis said putting down her brush and looking at Piper, "The only to get your man, is become a human." Piper gasped, her become a human? Was that even possible? "You can do that?" Piper asked and Cyclonis smiled. "Of course I can, I live to help skyler folk like you" Cyclonis said smiling. Yeah right, Piper thought. "Okay I may have made a few errors in my time and yes I admit that I'm a witch but I help people like yourself" Cyclonis told Piper. "So you help people and you don't hurt them?" Piper questioned her. "Well some make a deal and they can't pay the price so I do tend to have a few…. complaints" Cyclonis admitted.

"Now cut to the point, I will make a crystal that will make you a human for three days" Cyclonis said gesturing to Piper to come to her spell cauldron where she watched Piper's every move but of course Piper didn't know that.

"Now this important before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get the human to fall in love with you" Cyclonis started, a picture of a heart rose up from the cauldron so Piper could see.

Behind a rock Webster and Yofa watched in terror. This was bad. Whenever you made a deal with Cyclonis, you were never seen again!

"He's got to kiss you" Cyclonis carried on, "Not any old kiss but the kiss of true love." The heart let out pretty golden sparks and Piper stared at it in wonder. "And if he does?" Piper asked. Cyclonis cleared her throat, "Then you remain in Atmos as a human permanently" she answered her, and imaged of a girl appearing and she was running on the land making Piper smile and she wished it was her. "But if he doesn't you'll turn back into a skyler and you belong to me" Cyclonis said sneering and an image of a girl skyler came up and it was sucked back into the cauldron.

Webster was about to shout at that but he kept quiet in case Piper needed his help.

"Have we got a deal?" Cyclonis asked.

**So there we go! I hope you liked it! let me know with reviews please! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm still adding chapters to this story! I know it's been a while but there have been lots of reviews on my newest story 'How Far?' for updates. Sorry to those who want chapters for that but this story needs a chapter now. I want to say huge thank you's to these faithful reviews! (I know ive done it before but I want to say it again.**

**Black. Heart. In. Her. Hands: Thank you for your reviews. Yeah forbidden love is always bitter sweet. In these next few chapters though, it won't be bitter anymore but super sweet! Oh thanks for following the story by the way!**

**FanFic909: Thanks! You know me and my cliffhangers, I can't help doing it:D yeah my punctuation and grammar isn't that good but as long you are enjoying the story, it doesn't matter that much. I hope you enjoy it further more.**

**Midnighter12: Thank you for the tons of reviews you have left! Yes I can say it will get more interesting with each chapter! I can only say that it wont be finished for a another load of chapters! Not too many and not too little. I am very happy that you like it. Thanks for adding it as a favourite too!**

**Aussie Shelia: I am very happy that you like the story and that you are following the story and for the favourite too. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!**

**Darkblaze40: Thanks! I'm guessing that you like AXP pairings? There will be more of that soon! Thanks for following the story!**

**Gyroscope: Yeah this a parody of 'The Little Mermaid' It was tricky to integrate but I did it! Thanks!**

**Thanks to the readers too but can you review please like these awesome reviewers above? Enough chitchat! On with the story!**

Piper seemed a little hesitant if she wanted an answer now. "If I go to Atmos now, I'll never see my family or friends again" she said. It looked like a good deal but the fact of not seeing her family again made her sad. Cyclonis saw the look and she pretended to look concerned. "Yes that true but you'll be with your man" she said to Piper. That's true, Piper thought.

"Oh and we haven't discussed payment, nothing is free you know" Cyclonis said walking closer to Piper. "Well I have money in the palace..." Piper started but Cyclonis shushed her, "I don't want that, what I want is….. your voice" Cyclonis said, her eyes darkening. Piper raised her hand to her throat, "My voice?" she asked, was she crazy? "Yep, no more talking, singing, no nothing" Cyclonis told her and folded her arms. "But how will I talk to him?" Piper asked confused.

"You have your pretty face don't you? Besides men don't like girls that gossip" Cyclonis said, walking to her cupboard and picking out crystals. Okay she has got to get out more, Piper thought. Cyclonis then chucked the crystals into the cauldron creating white lights and smoke and now she ran back and forth chucking more and more crystals in. Finally after a few more handfuls, Cyclonis pulled a script of paper from her pocket and unravelled it so Piper could see. It was a contract which glowed like the sun. On it was a ramble about what the deal was and what the cost was. A little quill appeared beside Piper, indicating that Cyclonis wanted an answer now. "What's it going to be Piper?" Cyclonis asked swirling around in the smoke, "Will it be a human? Or will it be a skyler?"

Webster and Yofa were praying that she would choose skyler but to their dismay and horror Piper snatched the quill and signed her name on the dotted line. The quill and contract flew back to Cyclonis, wrapped itself up and it disappeared once it reached the witch's hand and she smiled in glee. It was done!

Waving her hand over the cauldron; swirls of green light surrounded Cyclonis and Piper. The skyler looked terrified of what she had gotten into but told herself to relax. Cyclonis pulled a crystal from the cauldron that was highlight green and she held it in front of her aiming it at Piper's throat. "Sing!" Cyclonis ordered a wild look in her eyes.

Obeying, Piper started to sing like an opera person, not saying words but keeping her voice high and steady. She kept it in perfect pitch and it was like a strong opera person but a gentle one and much softer. Her voice was so beautiful it could attract birds and other creatures which is why Cyclonis wanted it. "Keep going!" Cyclonis called, a blue misty hand coming from the crystal and heading towards Piper's mouth.

It paused for a moment and without warning, it slipped down Piper's throat almost causing her to choke. Piper had never felt so sick in her life, even though she was far side spirit she could feel the icy hand in her throat and in a few seconds it came out of her mouth holding a glowing gold ball that echoed Piper's voice. Knowing that her voice was gone, Piper couldn't sing no more and she held her throat to comfort it; that was horrible!

The hand holding Piper's voice retreated back to the crystal and it was pulled back inside. Cyclonis clutched it in delight and she started to laugh. As soon as she had the voice, a beam of light from the cauldron struck Piper and pulled her into the air. Cyclonis kept laughing and multi coloured light twisted around Piper's helpless body and Piper felt so much pain, she had to close her eyes.

Webster and Yofa looked absolutely horrified as they watched their friend transform. Piper's body gave a final burst of light and her body now looked non see through and she was now a human. The only thing was that with the energy, her clothes had dissolved and she only wore her blue top which was ripped in several places. Now that she was a human, Piper couldn't breathe under water and she flailed her arms helplessly as the air in her lungs started to run out.

Knowing that she needed help, Webster swam towards Piper as did Yofa and they started to pull her out of the cave and quickly up to the surface. Piper put her arm round Yofa and her arm on Webster's shoulder as they sped upwards, Cyclonis's laughter echoing through the sea. Just as her lungs were about to give, they burst out of the water. More exhausted than she had ever felt before, lungs aching for air, she threw back his head, water flying from her blue hair and sparkling in the sunlight, gasping in air. She then relaxed her body and rested herself on her friend's shoulders as they pulled her in the direction of Aerrow's castle.

Aerrow was sitting on the beach lying on the sand with Radarr curled up by his side. He was playing a melody on his little flute and the melody was the song that Piper had sung to him yesterday when she rescued him. Aerrow had to be checked by a doctor and he had to be kept warm as possible and monitored—hypothermia from the sea was actually a more likely death than drowning in the sea, but once he'd had a hot drink and a nice long nap and the help of nil crystal for his head, Aerrow had felt fine.

Today he was having a break from the sea and he was looking for the girl who had saved him. But of course, no such luck. With a sigh, Aerrow stopped playing and tucked the flute in his pocket. Radarr heard the music stop and he got to his feet and started dancing around his master who had also gotten to his feet. "I can't get that voice out of my head" Aerrow mumbled and Radarr chirped at him, Aerrow wasn't going to drop the subject for a while. He had gone on and on about it to Finn and Junko but they said he imagined it and Radarr had agreed but he still wouldn't drop it! "I've looked everywhere Radarr. Where could she be?" Aerrow asked his friend and looking up at the sky.

On the sandy shore a little further away, Webster had collapsed on the sea rock by the shore with exhaustion and Yofa was resting in the shallow water. Piper on the other hand was lying on the sand, her knees tucked into her chest. When she woke, she let out a groan and brushed her hair out of her face and when she saw that she was on the beach and hadn't crumbled she gasped. Touching her leg, a smile started to form on her face. It worked! Cyclonis did it!

"Well! Look what the tide dragged in!" Arygyn said, flying down from the sky and landing beside Piper in his human form. "Did you find a crystal that you use to walk on land?" he asked but Piper shook her head. "She traded her voice to the sea witch for legs" Webster told him from the rock he was sitting on since he was a skyler and couldn't walk on land. "The prince has got to kiss her in three days!" Yofa added. Piper wasn't used to walking on this land so when she tried to get up she fell down. Then she realized she was wearing her pale blue t-shirt but no bottoms so she tucked in her knees in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna march back home and tell the king right now!" Webster said determinedly walking back into the sea but Arygyn stopped him. "Don't you should ask what Piper wants?" he asked softly. Webster turned his gaze to Piper and her face was pleading. Webster sighed; he was going to regret this. "Fine I'll stay around the castle water and I'll help you." Piper's face lit up and she blew him a kiss. Webster sighed, "What a softie I'm turning out to be." "Good now let me see if I can find something to cover you up" Arygyn looking around the beach. This made Piper blush and giggle awkwardly.

Aerrow and Radarr were walking along the beach in Piper's direction but Aerrow didn't know that, he was kicking the sand with each step. However Radarr smelt something the air that grabbed his attention. As he sniffed the air, his ears pricked up and he started to scamper round Aerrow's feet excitedly. Aerrow saw his friend around his feet so he knelt down so he was the same height as him. "What is it Radarr?" he asked but he felt stupid because he knew Radarr was an animal and couldn't talk.

Radarr then sprinted ahead of Aerrow and the boy followed him closely calling his name wondering what had gotten into him.

**Not a very good ending I know but don't hurt me! ( holds up hands) any way I hope you like it and I would mind some reviews please! Thanks:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there! If you are really fond of this story then I am sorry for not updating in such a while. My apologies. Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**ATTENTION! IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED ON MY VOTING CHAPTER 'HOW FAR?' NOW IS THE TIME TO VOTE! THE VOTE WILL BE CLOSED ON THE 23****RD**** OCTOBER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY VOTED!:) **

Arygyn stood back a little from Piper and looked at her, "It will do for now" he said to her. Piper had never felt more embarrassed in her life. She had a sheet that was lying on the beach and Arygyn had found a rope that he tied around her waist to stop the sheet from falling down. Webster and Yofa exchanged looks but a chirp from a nearby rock made them whirl round. A sky monkey or some creature sprinted from around the rocks and it started to chirp loudly. Yofa and Webster dove back into the water to hide and Arygyn flew away to another nearby rock so he could still see. Radarr saw Piper and he ran towards her. Considering that he had licked her cheek the other night, Piper still felt scared so she ran away to a big rock on the beach and climbed on it and Radarr ran around it still chirping.

"Radarr!" a voice called. Retreating away from Piper, Radarr ran back to his master whom Piper already knew and when Aerrow came around the corner telling Radarr to calm down she gasped. This was her chance and her she was wearing a sheet she found on the beach!

"What's gotten in to you?" Aerrow asked his friend and when Aerrow saw Radarr run back to the rock which Piper was on, he gasped. That's what Radarr was bothered about. Following his friend, he walked up to this girl slowly just in case she was dangerous but he doubted it.

Piper quickly brushed her hair with her fingers as Aerrow came closer and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry miss, if my friend scared you" Aerrow said to here, taking Radarr by the paw and pulling him away from Piper. When he looked at her again she smiled at him and this caused him to squint at her. "You seem very familiar to me" he said rubbing his chin and his eyes widened, "Have we met?" he asked her. He remembers, Piper though and she nodded with a big smile on her face. Aerrow smiled back at her while Radarr chirped happily, "I knew it! You're the one who saved me!" Aerrow said in delight taking her hands which caused her to blush, "You're the one I've been looking for! Please, what's your name?" Aerrow asked her.

Piper tried to say her name but no sound came from her throat and she remembered she had traded it to Cyclonis. Darn it, she thought. Aerrow looked confused, "What's wrong?" he asked her gently and Radarr stopped chirping. Piper tapped her throat hoping he would understand and he did, "You can't speak?" Aerrow asked and Piper shook her head.

"Oh" Aerrow said looking disappointed, "You can't be who I'm looking for then" he said looking away from her. Radarr slapped his forehead and Piper sighed, if only she had her voice! Piper then had an idea, maybe she could tell him with sigh language. She shook her head again and started to wave her hand like a snake but Aerrow didn't seem to understand. "You're hurt? No you're sick?" Aerrow said but Piper shook her head. This is going nowhere, Aerrow thought.

Piper then tried to do something else but she fell off the rock feeling like an idiot but Aerrow caught her. "Whoa easy" he said then lifting her to her feet and gazing into her amber eyes. Wow those were some eyes, he thought, I'm sure I've seen her before but where? Piper looked into Aerrow green eyes dreamily. How can I tell him that it was me, she thought. Well a least he's talking to me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Aerrow promised her and he put Piper's arm over his shoulder and started to take her back to his castle. Piper felt touched by his kindness and she turned back to her friends by the rocks with a big smile. Webster gave her a thumb up looking less worried and Yofa and Arygyn winked at her. The three made their way back to the castle with Piper walking steadily not to embarrass herself in front of Aerrow and Radarr. The time was set.

After Aerrow had explained to Finn and Junko that he had found Piper on the beach, Aerrow had insisted that she would stay with them until they found her family. Highly unlikely, Piper thought. Piper was sent to be washed and dressed in her new chambers and she had a maid called Dove there to help her. Dove was wearing a black and white maid's uniform and she had a French accent.

Piper was in the bath, she had so many bubbles in it you could only see her wet blue hair. "I hope zat you are comfortable miss?" Dove asked, putting warm towels on the chair by the bath and she was holding a red crystal in her hand. Piper saw it and her eyes gleamed. Dove saw her look and she smiled, "By ze look on your face, you act like you've never zeen a crystal before" Dove said and Piper shrugged. Well she had but not in use. "Dis is a heater which will get you warmer and when you're done, zere is a dress for you to wear when you go to dinner tonight" she said to a startled Piper.

Go to dinner? Had Aerrow told her to say that? Who cares, she thought, maybe she could impress him! "Ze King and Queen of Rex will be there too" Dove added before walking out of the room.

Piper felt a little gutted when she said that, she had hoped to have a dinner with Aerrow alone. Oh well, at least she would look pretty. Hopefully.

**Eh, not a very good ending but more chapters will be up if I get lots of reviews! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been busy with school work and I have been working on my other stories too. So I think that you deserve a new chapter for all of your awesome reviews. Okay, enjoy!**

A few hours later, Aerrow was waiting in a big dining room with marble floor, a crystal chandelier and a huge table big enough for six. Finn and Junko were sitting on the chairs around the table while Aerrow stared out at the window at the sunset. He wished Radarr was with him but Radarr didn't want to see the King of Rex again after this incident with his turkey dinner.

Aerrow chuckled at the memory and the double doors opened. "Presenting the King and Queen of Rex!" a waiter called. Two people came into the room, arm in arm and they bowed to Aerrow and Aerrow bowed back. The queen was dressed in a soft purple gown dotted with sparkles and her purple hair was tied back in a tight ponytail with soft curls falling around her face. The king was dressed in a deep black fur lined jacket and trousers along with a matching cape that hung over his shoulders.

"Nice to see you Harrier" Aerrow said smiling. Aerrow offered his hand, and Harrier gripped it in his, squeezing it and smiling, "You look well" Harrier said in a posh voice. Aerrow turned to the queen but she didn't shake his hand, she just gave him a warm hug which Aerrow happily returned. "Good to see you Aerrow" Starling said happily but then turned serious, "I heard about the ship wreck, you were very lucky" she told him but Aerrow shrugged, "I had help" he said. Starling raised an eyebrow, "Off who?" she asked, "I don't know, I didn't see their face" Aerrow said truthfully and he walked over to his seat and the couple followed.

As they sat down a waiter rushed in, "Aerrow, the girl is coming in" he said then rushing back out the door. Harrier turned to Aerrow, "Who is this girl?" he asked. Before Aerrow could answer Finn interrupted, "Some girl he found on the beach" he told them and held up one of his glasses, marvelling at its beauty. "Aerrow, she could be dangerous" Starling told him and Aerrow was about to reply again when this time Junko interrupted, "She was wearing a ripped t-shirt and a sailing sheet when Aerrow brought her here" he said giggling. Aerrow glared at him and turned to Starling, "Radarr found her on a rock" he said when he could finally speak.

The doors opened and Piper walked in slowly. She was scared when she heard about a king and queen but she told herself to relax and make a good impression. When she came into the light, Aerrow gasped, she looked…different. The girl who stood in front of him wore a golden crown in her clean combed out blue hair with a sapphire necklace. She wore an ivy coloured evening gown that had gentle green glitter on the front and she looked gorgeous.

Aerrow was taken aback for a moment but Finn nudged him on the arm cheekily. Annoyed by his behaviour, Aerrow stamped hard on his foot with a glare and Finn managed to swallow a yell. Piper walked over to the empty seat beside Aerrow and stared at him as if asking could she sit by him. Aerrow smiled and nodded in reply and Piper carefully sat down while blushing.

"So, where are you from miss…?" Harrier asked and Piper froze. Seeing her expression, Aerrow remembered that she couldn't speak, "She can't talk at all" Aerrow said and Piper looked at him gratefully. Harrier raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

All through the evening, Piper found the evening wonderful. The waiters used crystals to serve the food and drinks and Piper was fascinated. Finn was being very rude, he slurped his soup from his bowl instead of spoon and he burped loudly which disgusted everyone and he was asked to leave the table. But other than that, Piper enjoyed herself very much. She tried not to stare at Aerrow too much in case he thought he was weird but whenever he saw her stare at her he always smiled back. Starling and Harrier were constantly kissing and only when Starling said that she was pregnant, Aerrow nearly choked on his drink as did Junko. Piper just looked happy for the couple, glad that they were happy and was glad that she was too.

A few hours later when Starling and Harrier headed back to their kingdom, Piper was on the balcony in her room in a pink night dress and she was watching Aerrow down on the field. He was play fighting with Radarr and Finn and Aerrow always managed to pin Finn down which Piper found very funny. Aerrow stroked Radarr's head and he turned to look up and he saw Piper looking at him. Smiling back he waved at her and Piper happily waved back and walked back into her room. Finn wolf whistled and this made Aerrow tackle him to the floor again while yelling and Radarr leapt on top of him.

Piper walked to her bed while brushing her hair; that was the best evening of her life. It got her a chance to know Aerrow better and how crystals worked. Crawling onto her soft bed she pulled her quilt over her and nestled into the pillow. She was thinking about her father but for once she didn't care what he thought. She was where she wanted to be and that's what mattered.

On the other hand things weren't as peaceful on the far side. Heripd was getting more worried about Piper and that she hadn't come back yet. Webster was nowhere to be found nor was Yofa and that worried him too. Search parties were sent out to find them but they couldn't find a trace of them. A messenger ran to the throne room where the king was waiting impatiently. Hearing his footsteps, the king turned to the messenger, "Well any sign of them?" he asked eagerly but the man shook his head. "We've searched the entire area and there's no sign of Piper, Yofa or Webster" he informed Heripd. No, he thought but he wouldn't give up for his daughter's sake. "Well keep searching until you find them and don't give up!" he ordered and the messenger ran off. Heripd sat back down on his throne in sadness, "What have I done?" he asked himself, "What have I done?"

**Pretty short I know but I hope it's okay and I hope you like it! :D I thought the dinner scene was rather funny but what did you think? Please review! Thank you! If you do, I will post up another chapter soon! :D Bye for now! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a real chapter but I have to tell you something. I am not sure if I should continue this fic because not may have been reviewing on the chapters. The people who have I will shout out now.**

**Midnighter12 **

**Loui-lover**

**Sithlord12345**

**Darkblaze40**

**A reader**

** . .Hands**

**FanFicFan909**

**AyumuMatsuoXIII**

**Gyroscope**

**xSHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMONDx**

**Christina**

**You guys are awesome and for your reviews I thank you so much! If you think I should continue this, then leave a review with your answer or PM me. Okay, bye for now. Xxxxxxx :)**


End file.
